Will you go out with me?
by macawtopia
Summary: Asking someone for a date is almost never easy... as many of our favourite HP characters are well aware. This story will contain various examples of how, and how not to, pop the question... Drabbles
1. Lily and James

Alright, this story will be composed of a series of very, and I mean _very_ short drabbles... all of them containing only dialogue, and all of them about couples. Here's the first, hope you enjoy it =]

* * *

Hey Evans, go out with me?

I will _not_.

Come to Hogsmeade with me?

I will _absolutely_ not.

How about Hagrid's, then?

For the very last time, Potter, _no_.

Come to the… er, _library_ with me?

I'm going to hex you now, Potter…

Come to – _OUCH_! … Erm, Evans?

NOW what? _WHAT_ do you have against me having a moment's peace? _HUH_?

Come to the hospital wing with me?


	2. Ron and Hermione

Hey Hermione, could I talk to you for a moment?

Of course Ron, what's going on?

Well… er, we've all been pretty busy for the past few days, because of castle repairs, healing and, you know… stuff, so you and I haven't really had time to discuss… you _know_…

No, I really don't

Oh, come on Hermione! Don't you remember?

Remember what?

Two days ago, during the big final battle, you… I mean we… well… I want to know why you did it.

Why I did _what_?

You know, why you did _it…_

Ron, just spit it out!

_Hermione_, you know _exactly_ what I… Aw hell. Hermione, did you kiss me as a spur of the moment thing, because the world was ending around us… or was it because you love me. Because I love you. There, I said it: Hermione you may be the worlds biggest know it all - who annoys the hell out of me sometimes - but you're also the _only_ girl in the world who I've ever dreamt about. You're the _only_ one who's made me wish that I was a more worthy person, and the _only_ girl I'd die for. So… why did you do it? … Come on, Hermione, don't just sit there. If you don't feel the same way that's fine, but please, _don't_ just sit there like that!

Ron… do you really mean all of that?

Can't you tell…? I thought you were the smart one. I mean -

It was because I _love_ you, of course! I've always been in love with you, you idiot, couldn't you see that? I love you.

Then you'll go out with me?

Obviously!

Oh. Blimey. Will you marry me?

Perhaps a bit later.


	3. Neville and Luna

Hey Luna, what are you doing on my lawn… with bowtruckles?

I'm feeding them chocolate: it makes them crazy.

Yes… but _why_ do you – er, never mind. I need to ask you something.

What is it, Neville? Problem with the plimpies I sent you?

No, actually I –

Was it the dirigible plums then? There _was _a poor crop this year…

No, they're… lovely. But I –

Didn't you get this month's edition of the Quibbler? I was _sure_ that I delivered it on time –

No, no, that's all fine, Luna. But here's the thing – I haven't _subscribed_ to the Quibbler. And I didn't _ask_for those plimpies or despicable prunes, or _whatever_ you call them. Luna, I just want to be left alone.

Are you saying that you don't _want_ me visiting your house anymore?

Of course not, Luna! It's just… I'd prefer it if you'd only visit _after_ I've invited you.

But you'd only invite me over once a week, at most!

Yes, that's true…

But what would you do for the other six days? Whenever I show up you're either sitting on your porch or in that musty old greenhouse!

You wouldn't understand, Luna.

Of course I would – after your gran died and left you this house, staying inside reminded you of her. But Neville, cutting yourself off from people and hiding in your yard isn't going to make things better!

Luna, leave.

_Not_ unless you come with me. You've got to move on.

_Now_, Luna.

I know a lovely café that serves Thai food, do you like Thai food?

Yes, but –

Good. I'll be back at twelve for lunch, and you'd _better_ be ready.

Luna, I'm _not_ coming. Luna, is this a date? Wait, _don't_– apparate. I can't believe it… she just _left_. Well, if she _actually_ believes that I'll come along to this place, she's got another thing coming. Yes sir: _I'm_ not going out in public with that madcap, not a _chance_…

…But what will I wear?


	4. Draco and Ginny

Hey Weaselette, _pitiful_ performance on the pitch today: you were playing so poorly that I almost suspected that you were your brother in disguise…

Hey Malfoy, go jump off the Astronomy Tower: it's fun

How about you try it and let me know how it is?

How about you just drop dead instead?

You have impeccably poor manners, Miss Weasley. If Quidditch Team Captains didn't _have_ to meet in order to discuss pitch schedules, I'd avoid you altogether.

On the contrary, I have impeccably _good_ manners. My desire for you to go kamikaze has nothing to with ill breeding I assure you, Ferret. As for you wanting to avoid me… I don't believe it.

And why is that?

Because you are _always_ finding ways to annoy and spend time with me. I'd almost go so far as to call it flirting.

Would you?

Yes.

Well then, you've obviously never been properly flirted with.

And you've got a crush on me: admit it.

There's _nothing_ to admit.

Alright then Malfoy, _prove_ it. Take me out on a date, and if you feel nothing, you'll win: I'll believe that you were telling the truth.

Are you _actually_ asking me out, Weasel?

No, I am issuing a challenge.

Well then, I accept.

Just as I thought. You're too scared to…wait, _what_?

I'll meet you by the old oak tree at eight o'clock, and Ginny?

Er… yes?

Two things. One, don't eat anything at dinner: it'll ruin your appetite, and two…

What is it?

… I have every intention of losing this challenge.


	5. Sirius and Diana

Hey Janelle, I don't know about you, but I had an _amazing_ time at Hogsmeade yesterday. You were so much fun to be with!

Was I, Sirius?

Of _course_! Darling, I can't tell you how _wonderful_ yesterday was for me. With other girls, all I really care about is how hot they are, or how much action I'll get from them, if you catch my drift, but with you it's _different_. I mean, you're beautiful, of course, but you're also funny, smart, witty, and my heart gets these _flutters_ whenever you're around… it's like all I've ever wanted is to hold you. And that's more magical than _anything_ else I've learned at this school, it truly is.

Do you _really_ mean that, Sirius?

Of course I do, love! So… when do you want to go out again?

Actually, I _don't_.

_What_? Why not?

Because my name's not _Janelle_, Sirius.

Oh. Then… which one are you?

_*SLAP*_

I suppose I sort of deserved that…

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update this - I only just figured out how to bypass the error message =]


	6. Angelina and Fred

Hey Angelina, what's that on your mouth?

What are you talking about?

Well your mouth… It's _blue_.

Oh. _That_. Well actually, I was eating this delicious blue raspberry lollipop earlier, and –

_Raspberry_! Can I try some?

Er, actually I only had the one and I finished it, so –

Can I try some?

I'm telling you, I don't _have_ anymore so I _can't_ give you any, Fred. Fred? _Why_ are you coming closer? Fred, I - _m_mmm_…_ _Fred_…

_*A few minutes later*_

You were right, Angelina. It _was_ delicious. Thank you.

Er, no problem. I… _Hey_! Where are you going? _Aren't_ you going to ask me out?

Why?

Because we just had a full out _snog fest_, Fred Weasley!

_Oh_. That's _right_… well, I'll see you around Angie!


	7. Fleur and Ron

Hey Fleur! Could I talk to you for a minute?

What eez it? _Who_ are you?

Oh, er, my name's Ron Weasley, and I... er...

_Yes_?

Well, I... er... You're beautiful.

Oui, I know _zat._

Oh, good. That's... _good_. So anyway, I...

'urry up, I 'ave to go to an interview.

I, well... um... I... GO OUT WITH ME!

_What?_

Goodbye!


	8. Remus and Tonks

Hey Remus, is there something you'd like to ask me?

No. Now please leave me be: I'm reading.

You're _not_ reading: you only picked that book up when you saw me coming.

I did _not_.

Did so!

Did not!

Did so, multiplied by _infinity_.

Oh. Blast. Now if you don't mind, I've got to be –

Remus, will you come with me to grab some Butterbeer?

_What_?

Will. You. Come-

I heard you the first time, Tonks, but I didn't believe that you actually _meant_ it.

Of _course_ I meant it! I've told you before that I don't believe in men _always_ starting relationships - that's old fashioned _and_ sexist - and you _know_ that I'm crazy about you, so -

_Tonks_… I'm old, dangerous, on the run, and generally all wrong for you: you _must_ understand that.

No, I don't actually._ I_ understand that you're kind, honest, passionate, brilliant, _and_ that when your lips so much as _brush_ against mine, I've got all I'll ever need. So, will you go out with me?

I will not, I'm sorry.

You will.

Tonks, I _can't._

_Remus_, you can so.

Can _not_.

Can so _infinity_.

_Blast_! I _demand_ a rematch.

Request denied: Now let's _go,_ Fluffy.

* * *

And a few months later, they were married =] Thanks for reading!


	9. Lily and Snape

Hey everyone, this is macawtopia. I'm just writing to thank everyone who's read the drabbles so far: you guys are the reason I write, so thanks so much =]

* * *

Hey, Lily! Wait up!

Go _away_, Sev.

Look, I told you I was sorry. I've been telling you that for months! I've sent letters, flowers, even your favorite _muggle_ chocolates! What will it take?

Didn't I tell you to _go away_? I'm patrolling. And to answer your question, there's _nothing_ you can do. You made your choice, and I've made mine. It's too late for you to come back now, even if you wanted to. Your _master_ would kill you if you tried.

But Lily, I…

What is it, Severus? _Say_ it.

I love you.

Well… for that, I'm sorry for you. But the truth is that I just _don't_ care about you anymore. I didn't think that I'd _ever_ stop caring, stop wanting to help you, but you drove me away, Snape. And now all I want is for you to leave me _alone_.

So that's it then, you'll _never_ give me a chance?

Never.


	10. Harry and Ginny

Hey, Ginny. How… how've you been?

While you were off saving the world, you mean?

Er, yeah.

Not bad. I mean, I had to deal with those _awful_ Carrows, Snape, and a handful of their pure _evil_ supporters… but it wasn't _too_ bad. Still, I suppose the only reason I got through it was thanks to you.

_Me_? What d'you mean?

You know, because of the DA, and all…

_Oh_. Right.

I… I _really_ missed you, you know.

I know. I mean – I missed you _too_, of course! That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. Now that the war's over, I was thinking that we could start dating again.

Really?

Well, yeah! So, er… do you want to?

No.

_What_? I mean… if that's what you really _want,_ I -

_Harry_! I'm _joking_ of course, you great dolt! Do you have _any_ idea how long I've been waiting for you? How much I've missed talking to you, learning from you, or just _holding_ you? Well, _do_ you?

Actually, Ginny, I reckon it's about as much as I've missed you… I'm sort of in love with you, you see.

Good. I'd been _hoping_ that you still were.

Fantastic, so we're dating again… right?

Oh Harry, do I have to spell it out for you?

A good snog would work too, you know…

You know what, _oh chosen one_, it would_._ Now let's see if you can remind me why I waited so long for you…


	11. Scorpius and Rose

Hey Weasley, why didn't you meet me in the library yesterday? I mean _you're_ the one who offered to help me improve my Transfiguration skills…

Get lost, Malfoy.

Ouch, _not_ very friendly this morning, are we? Who spat in _your_ pumpkin juice?

_Hmphf_! Interesting choice of words, Malfoy, _very_ interesting indeed.

_What_ are you talking about?

I was alluding to your decision to use a metaphor that revolves around the word '_spat_'!

Look Weasley, I know that this is hard for you to understand – what with your brilliant mind and all – but your allusion has failed: I haven't got a _clue_ what you're on about.

Really? I'd assumed it was obvious. I was referring to how you were too busy exchanging spit with _Janice Finnegan_ to bother attending our _last _tutoring session.

But Rose, I _told_ that I wouldn't be able to come ahead of time: I didn't just decide not to show up! And her name was _Jade_.

Like it matters – you'll be with someone else by next week. Let's face it, Malfoy, you're just _too_ busy for our little meetings, _aren't_ you?

I'm not too – _hang on_… Rose Weasley, you're _jealous_.

_What?_ Malfoy, I _knew_ that you were arrogant but this is too much.

You've got a crush on me, don't you! _Merlin_, how did I miss this?

No I _don't_, now… now _stop_ grinning like an idiot, you idiot!

Well, you can relax Rosie dear, I won't leave you in suspense for long – I've got a crush on you too.

Shut up, just _shut_ – wait, _what_?

I'm not going to say it again, but I _will_ pick you up from your dorm at eight o'clock. Will you come?

Well, I –

Just say yes: it will save us both tons of trouble.

Er… yes?

_Fantastic_. And Rose?

Yes?

Two things. First off, you should stop calling me Malfoy – most couples are on a first name basis, you see. And second…

_Yes?_

This time we'll _not_ be going to the library.


	12. Remus and Sirius

Hey Remmy, you need to get a girlfriend.

_Excuse_ me? Tell me you're joking.

No Moony, I'm _serious_!

I _know_ that you're Sirius, but I still don't see why you're suddenly so interested in my love life. It's not like its any of your business -

Actually it is, Moon-pie. You see… people have been talking.

Your observational skills astound me. What have they been talking about?

About, well… _us_.

Of _course_ they've been talking about us: we're _Marauders_! It's when they stop talking that we've got reason to worry.

No, Moony, that's not what I meant. People have been going around saying that you and I are… _you know_…

Actually, I don't. What are you… _wait_ a second, you don't _mean_…

I do.

_WHAT_ the bloody SNORKRACK? Where the _bloody_ hell did they get _that_ idea from? Did someone put _weed_ in everyone's pumpkin juice?

Calm down…

Oh sure, tell me to be_ calm_. It's not like _you_ have anything to worry about, what with your _hundred and fifty girlfriends_. You know, I reckon it's one of _them_ that started this, to get back at you…

Look, Moon- pie...

Stop bloody calling me _Moon-pie_! It's no _wonder_ people think we're together!

_What_? Who said _that_?

_Huh_? Padfoot, you've lost me.

I never said that people thought we were a _couple_. I was saying that people think we've been secretly, er, _seeing_ Ms. Hooch after Quidditch practice.

Oh. Blimey.

Yeah…

Well… er… If that's all, I'll just be getting back to my book.

Er, good. Good idea. Excellent. And I'll go… _away_. Now.

Well, see you later then…

Sure you don't want to come with me?

_Positive._

* * *

First off, a thousand thank you's to everyone who replied with couple ideas - you've no idea how much they helped =]

Secondly, I know this wasn't really a serious couple, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	13. Katie and Oliver

Hey Oliver, wait up! I need to talk to you.

Not now, Katie.

Yes, _now_. Oliver, you've _got_ to stop avoiding me!

What are you talking about?

Don't pretend you don't know. You've barely said two words to me in weeks!

That's because I've been training, and -

Look, we _kissed_, it's not the end of the world! Besides, it was just a victory kiss… we'd just won a big game, we both had that mental Quidditch adrenaline rush… so it doesn't have to mean _anything_ if you don't want it to, nothing at all.

Katie, I'd rather not talk about it.

Alright, fine. That's _fine_.

Alright.

… You know what, actually? It's _not_ fine. Oliver Wood, did that kiss mean anything to you _or_ _not_.

Erm?

That's not a good enough answer. I want to know once and for all whether or not you have _any_ feelings at all for me, _aside_ from appreciating the fact that I know _how to throw a bloody Quaffle_!

You're also a fair beater?

_Oliver…_

What do you want me to say?

I _want_ you to tell me if there is any chance of you _ever_ asking me out, because dear _Merlin_, am I ever tired of turning other guys down and waiting for you to _admit_ that you like me!

You turned other guys down for _me_?... But what ever gave you the idea that I–

When you kissed me, I felt it. So, answer me.

Katie… I…

_Oliver_...

Come to my place for dinner? I reckon I've got enough ingredients for an extra club sandwich... and perhaps some butterbeer?

A sandwich and some butterbeer.

Er, yes... Look, I know it's not the classiest, but I can't afford much better right now, and I'm sure we'd still -

I'd _love_ to come.

Oh. brilliant =]

* * *

I just updated during _exams_ for you lot, so I hope you're happy...

XD

I kid, thanks for reading!


	14. Angelina and George

Hey George, what are you doing out _here_? It's sort of a gloomy place to spend your birthday, isn't it?

I had to come - today would have been _his_ birthday too, Angelina.

I know: I was trying to cheer you up. I brought a balloon.

You brought a balloon? You're going to leave a _balloon_ by Fred's grave?

Yes, actually – it's a bit of an inside joke between me and him. See, on our first date during the summer Fred was going to take me to this muggle French restaurant, and he arrived to pick me up wearing formal clothes with his hair combed. Everything was perfect, except that instead of a bouquet, he was holding the string of a massive orange helium balloon.

That's _wicked_…

Don't worry, it gets better. After he arrived and I stared at the floating monstrosity with obvious horror, he proceeded to tie the thing around my wrist, and ask me if I _liked_ it.

And?

And I, idiot that I was, smiled and said I did. He made me wear it for the rest of the evening.

Even at the –

Even at the fancy French restaurant, yes.

_Brilliant_.

Yeah well, now I'm sort of returning the favor. Your brother was really something, George.

I know.

I can't _imagine_ how it must be for you…

Only a little worse than it is for you, I reckon. You _were_ his girlfriend.

That's true, and I miss him like mad, but not like you. You're so consumed by grief that you can't see what's right in front of you.

What?

George, you missed your brother's _wedding_. This very minute you're missing your _own_ birthday party, and you haven't even _noticed_ that I've been spending all of my free time with you, trying to help you be your old self again!

I noticed. Thank you.

No, you bloody _idiot_, I don't _want_ to be thanked! I'm doing it because I _love_ you!

_What?_

You heard me. Now… now how about we get back to your birthday party?

… I've got a better idea. What do you say we go and check out that French place you mentioned? Right _now_…

Really? I'd _love_ to, George!

_Fantastic_. Now come here so I can snog you senseless, then help you tie on that balloon.

Of course I wi- Wait_, what?_


	15. Narcissa and Lucius

Hey Lucius! Oh _good_ you're here. Your parents said that you might be out in the garden, but I wasn't sure…

Well, now you know.

Yes… it's so _beautiful_ here.

Obviously. The Malfoy gardens are better designed and tended to than Versailles's.

How stupid of me, complimenting your home like that. I forgot that you have _no_ eye for beauty.

On the contrary, just because I seldom comment on your looks doesn't mean that I can't appreciate beauty.

Lucius, _you_ _are_… look, you _know_ why I'm here, right?

I'd have to be a Hufflepuff not to realize why: our parents have been plotting to get us together for months.

Good, so you're _not_ as oblivious as you behave. But if you know why I'm here, then why aren't you –

Flirting madly? Making a move?

Not exactly how I'd put it but essentially, yes.

I've got a better question. You've been persistently coming over every day for the past few weeks to talk to me, despite the fact that I've never shown even the _slightest_ interest in you. Why don't you give up?

I… Well, you see I… my parents –

Moreover, I am reasonably confidant that even if I were to blatantly say that I would _never _want to marry you, you'd _still_ come over to see me. Why, Narcissa?

Er, I…

… Funny, I always thought that members of the Black family had more courage than that. Why don't you just say it, Cissy? Why don't you admit that you're _desperately_ in love with me, and put yourself out of your misery?

I… Merlin, I _hate_ you, Lucius! Every day I come over and every day you ignore me, pretending you don't care. Well I've _had it_. I come back here every day because I can see that under your _damn_ aloof, rude, cynical shell, there's a good man. A man who smiles when he sees me coming, then quickly forces that smile into a scowl, and a man who'd do _anything_ for what he loves. And I intend to marry that _bloody_ man, if it's _the last thing I do_!

My dear Cissy, it may be. Now let's go tell our parents the good news.

What good n…_mmm…_Oh, _Salazar_…

… Marry me Cissy?

Only if you kiss me again, Luscious.

_Don't _call me that!

* * *

Not my best, but it was fun =]


	16. Parvati and Seamus

Hey Parvati, 'ave I ever told yeh that I _love_ yer accent?

What accent? I was born in Central London…

Yeah, I know that, but yeh canna deny that there's some Indian flavor in yer voice!

Well thank you, I suppose. But while we're on the subject of accents, I think mine is the less interesting one here.

What're yeh on about?

See Seamus, I've never told you this, but you've got a _slight_ Irish accent.

_Bollocks_, lassie!

Very funny, Seamus.

Alright fine, yeh win. But my accent isn't really that noticeable, yeah?

Actually it is. You sort of sound like a leprechaun…

Well thanks a lot! All these years I've been talking funny, an' no one's ever seen fit ter tell me!

Oh, don't worry: you don't talk funny! If anything, that little Irish lilt is sexy… _er_, I mean –

Ah, so yeh be findin' me Irish talk _sexy_, eh? Good ter know, lassie, good to know.

Is it just me, or did your accent just get _much_ heavier?

O'course it did! I reckon I'll need to sound me very sexiest if I'm gonna ask yeh out tonight.

You're asking me out?

If ye'll have me, lass, I'll take yeh out for some bangers an' mash, an' we'll have a right gas instead o' stayin' here like a pair o' ol' tossers!

I've no idea what you just said… but it sounded so good that I'm sure I'd _love_ to go.

Fantastic. So… canna go back to speaking English now?

* * *

Alright, this one is definately a personal favourite =]

Hope you enjoyed it as well!


	17. Minerva and Albus

I know it's been a while, but I was out and about ;]

Hope this is worth the wait!

* * *

Hey Albus, are we… on a date?

What on Earth would make you say that, Minerva?

Well, I know that we're only here to grade some OWL papers, so technically this is strictly business, but… er…

Come now, is that any way to finish a sentence?

Albus, you are infuriating.

That is irrelevant, please proceed.

Alright, what I was saying was that although you _said_ that this was merely an academic venture, you picked me up from my office holding a bouquet of purple orchids –

Your favourite, I believe –

- And then you proceeded to inform me that we'd be doing the grading at _Madame Puddifoot's_ of all places!

What's wrong with Madame Puddifoot's? They have excellent Earl Gray tea…

There's nothing wrong, exactly, but you must admit that this place is a little… _suggestive_…

Oh my… is it _really_?

Albus, we're sitting in a forest of pink heart balloons and cushions, streamers, fairies and other assorted _fru fru_! Even _you _couldn't fail to see the connotations of this.

Your faith in my mental capacities is touching.

_Albus_! This is getting ridiculous: Are we on a date or not?

We are.

Oh. Well… _oh_. How… _unexpected_.

You seem flustered, Minerva.

That's because I _am_! Couldn't you have given me a _bit_ of warning before asking me on my _first date in over fifty years_! I'm a _mess_!

Actually, Minerva dear, you look rather _ravishing._

With all due respect, Professor, shut _up_.

I was being honest, Minerva. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you the entire evening. So, what do you say to abandoning these essays for another, less promising day, and ordering one large butterbeer with two straws?

Albus, if any of the students see us –

They will go mad with jealousy. So, what do you say? I'd… I'd prefer if you said yes.

Of course you would. And… so would I.


	18. Arthur and Molly

Hiya guys! Here's a super short one, but it's exactly how I think this happened... enjoy =]

* * *

Hey Molly, could you… could you spare a moment?

Oh! I didn't see you there, Arthur. What's on your mind?

Well, I was just wondering if you'd… er, want to be my partner for that Transfiguration assignment we got yesterday?

Oh. That. I suppose that would be alright.

Fantastic.

Is that all?

No, actually, I was hoping to ask you something else as well.

Really? Oh, I _was so_ hoping that you - Er… I mean, what is it?

I… so, you know how we've got a Hogsmeade weekend coming up?

Oh Arthur, I'd _love_ to!

What? You mean you… _Honestly_? You'd go with me?

Yes!

That's... that's _wonderful_! So… I'll pick you up after breakfast?

I'll be waiting.


	19. Bill and Fleur

Hey, Fleur! You said you wanted me to help you improve your English, right?

_Mais oui_! I mean… of course! So, when can we start zee practice?

Right now, I guess. So, I figure that your base is pretty solid, so we should start with common British expressions.

Zat seems like a good plan, William.

Actually, I prefer Bill.

Who is _zat_?

_I_ am Bill.

_Oh_! Of course!

So anyway, Fleur, I reckon the first thing you should know is that we English like to use different words in place of others. For example, my youngest brother, Ron, likes to use the word "_wicked_" to describe things he finds cool.

Er… 'ee describes zee cold things by calling zem "wicked?"

Actually, by "cool", I meant _good_.

So, ça va dire, _cold_ things, which are _good_, are called evil… _non_, zey are called "wicked"?

Not exactly, no. What I meant to say was –

Mon _dieux_, you are doing a _magnifique_ job of acting, Bill!

Er, what?

Zee way you are being so professional, acting completely unaffected by me… if I did not know better, I would 'ave thought zat this was an actual Eeenglish lesson!

Which… it isn't?

Well, you _know_ what I want, which eez only to spend more time with you. Do _you_ want eet to be an actual Eeenglish lesson, Bill?

Er, I… _Hell_ no. Can I take you out for dinner?

I thought zat you wood never ask.


	20. Ted and Andromeda

I know it's been ages, but I've been enjoying the weather. Hope you're having a nice summer too =]

* * *

Hey Ted, I think I'm getting it! Am I?

I'm just going to smile, and remind you not to lose focus, crazy one.

Lose _my _focus? I'm a _Black_. We're known for focus and–

I _know_, but don't get overconfident. Just pay attention to your skates–

Pay attention to my _skates_? Puh-lease, I… _woah_! Wait, I can still regain my– WATCH _OUT_!

_A crash and much cursing later_

Alright, _ow._

Daughter of a _drugged up_ imp who mated with a _Manticore's_ … Are you alright, crazy one?

Yeah, no thanks to you…

_Me_? This wouldn't have happened if you'd just listened to your superi-

Don't say a _word_, Tonks. Just get off.

Oops, was that _your_ arm? I must say, it's a very comfortable seat… although having your elbow jutting into my left buttock is rather –

TONKS!

Alright, I'm up! Now come on, the rink's open for another hour...

Actually I'm going to go. Help me off the ice, Ted?

No... I won't.

Why?

Because I'm sick of this: The minute your pride is pricked, you _always_ turn up your nose like your sisters and leave.

That's not _true_.

Wanna bet? Ever since we met and your family turned on you for befriending a muggleborn, you've been _obsessed_ with being the best at everything, _just_ to show them up.

_What_? Where did _that- _I mean… _darn._ I'm gonna have to say it. Ted, it's got_ nothing _to do with my family. All I wanted was to impress _you_.

Yeah _right._ As if rich, beautiful, and brilliant Andromeda has to _try_ in order to impress Ted Tonks. Besides why would you want -

Think. You know why.

No, I _don't_, crazy one. I… My _Godric…_

...

_Dromeda_... you don't have to _try_ to impress _me... _to tell you the truth, I never thought _I'd_ be good enough for _you_.

You're not.

Hey!

But… I love you. So much that I…

Always want you beside me? Can't _believe_ that _you_ love _me_? Want to hold you close more than anything?

Exactly.

Then come here, crazy one.


	21. Percy and Penelope

Hey Penelope, you er… dropped this envelope.

No I didn't… Percy, where are you running off to? Ah well, might as well open it:

_Dearest Penelope,_

_I would be most pleased if you would do me the honor of accompanying me on this Saturday's scheduled Hogsmeade visit. During this venture, we would likely visit the three Broomsticks for some non-alcoholic butterbeers, then walk the length of the town whilst discussing our interests. I would, of course, cover all costs._

_Anxiously waiting on your reply,_

_Percy Weasley_

And her reply:

_Lord Percy,_

_Love, that invitation thing you sent me was sweet and all… but the scented floral stationary was a bit much. Ask me out properly – in person, that is, and I might consider you._

_Lady Penelope =P_

_P.S. The chocolates frogs, eagle feather quills, wand polish and singing roses you sent me earlier were lovely_

* * *

LOL, I know that that chapter was a bit... whimsical, but it's the only way I could see Percy asking someone out ;]

P.S. Who's seen the new Harry Potter movie? Personally, I was a bit disappointed... it just didn't have the heart that the book did, and Voldy's death was anticlimatic... but I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts!


	22. Minerva and Tom

Hey Minerva, today during Potions I got bored and started thinking… after me, _you're_ the smartest student of our year.

Interesting way to initiate conversation, Riddle, but let's just continue this patrol in silence, shall we?

Come now, you don't _really_ want that, do you? Why should we suffer an uncomfortable silence when there is _so _much for us to discuss?

Such as?

Such as your favourite types of music and literature, the one thing you wish you could change about yourself, the foods you loathe… _and_ the ones you love, the reason why you _always_ wear that emerald broach, who you think of before bed every night… in short, all of your deepest, _darkest_ secrets. Not to mention… your _desires_…

I… _what_ are you playing at, Riddle?

Actually, Minerva, this isn't a game. All I want is to get to know you.

Why?

Because. You are a brilliant girl, and I like to keep company with people who are close to my speed.

Ah, so this is about me joining your _pathetic_ little club. Why am I not surprised?

Oh, don't be like that; I was merely being _friendly_.

I doubt you even understand that word.

And _you_ do, little Miss Popularity?

Ah, you're making a jibe at my lack of friends. I was _wondering_ when you'd hit below the belt.

…You think you're really tough, don't you?

I _am_. Now –

Oh, you're not _that_ tough. Not when you're staring at me, anyway.

I've _never_ –

Yes you have, actually; during every Transfiguration class we've shared. Stared with a dreamy expression on your face, and an _infatuated_ smile. And I'll _bet_ you've fantasized during your other classes too… and over the holidays… and at _night_. Have you ever dreamt of me, Minerva? Moaned my name into your pillow when you were all alone?

I…

Yes?

Oh, _will _you back off? I can't _think_ with your face so close to mine!

I know. I can hear your heart racing. Do you _really_ want me _that_ much?

… D-don't flatter yourself. And _don't_ touch me.

But you _obviously_ want it… why shouldn't I… _oblige_ you?

Tom… _please_…

Come to the Trophy room during dinner tomorrow.

I…

See you then.

* * *

Most people (myself included) hate this pairing… but Tom would have been a very seductive teen, and I couldn't resist =\


	23. Teddy and Victoire

Alright, I'm _finally_ doing a pairing that was actually requested... but it's also one that I almost never read... Hope you like it =]

* * *

Hey Teddy, don't you just _love_ these family reunion partys we always have? Oh, before we apparate there, how do I look?

Victoire, why do you even bother asking me that? You're part _Veela_, remember?

Hey, that's not fair! If you ever asked me how _you_ looked, I'd give a proper answer, you know.

That's different: _I'm_ a mere mortal whereas _you_ could have charmed Voldemort.

Teddy, you can change your appearance _at will_. You could get any girl you want, and you know it.

Well that's true too, I suppose. Actually, I reckon that if I put my mind to it, I could probably get any _guy_ I wanted too…

_Teddy_!

Sorry, couldn't help it. Your beauty once again rendered me at a loss for sensible words, m'lady.

Oh shut up.

Exactly.

_What_?

No, no, I never touch the stuff.

_Teddy_…

Bear.

Oh, _honestly_. Let's just go already, you lunatic!

Whatever you command, my beauty.

_Finally_.

But before we go, it occurs to me that we are both going to be showing up without dates.

_So_? Is it _my_ fault that all of the guys who ask me out only do it for the Veela in me?

True enough, but because of our current state of dateless-ness, we are going to be exiled to the kiddy table.

Oh M_ouldywart_… that's right.

To that end, will _you_ be my date?

_Oh! _I mean… you're only asking me so that we can sit with the grown-ups? Or… are you actually asking me on a proper date?

Does it matter?

_Well_… You know what? It doesn't!

_Why_?

Because my answer is yes either way.


	24. Dobby and Winky

And now, for something completely different:

* * *

Hey Winky!

Oh, _no_… Winky doesn't want to talk to Dobby, no she _doesn't_.

But Dobby has bought Winky a present!

_BOUGHT_! Dobby should not _have_ money! House elves is _not_ being paid! Dobby is a bad_, bad_ house elf, and -

Dobby is not knowing what to get Winky, so Dobby bought a nice hat –

_CLOTHES_? Winky is ashamed for having _one_ hat, Winky does not WANT more clothes. Oh, the shame, the _shame_!

But… Dobby wants Winky to be happy!

Then Dobby should _go away!_

_Never_! Dobby _will_ find a way to cheer up tipsy Winky... Dobby knows! Winky should polish up the _trophy room_ with Dobby.

P-polish the trophy room?

That is what Dobby is saying…

Is Dobby giving Winky… an _order_?

An _order_? Well, yes, but Dobby didn't mean –

_YEEEEES!_ Winky has _A NEW MASTER_!

Dobby is confused.

Winky's life has _MEANING_ again!

Dobby is scared.

Of _course_ Winky will polish the trophy room with master Dobby, she would be _honored_.

R-really?

That is what Winky said. Now come on Dobby: we is having _work _to do!

Oh _my_… Dobby can not wait to tell _this_ to Harry Potter…


	25. Lily and James Part II

Hey James, what's going on? I can't recall the last time you _voluntarily_ came to the library…

Actually, it's not voluntary this time either – I needed to talk to you, and you happened to be researching in here. So, can you spare a moment?

No: I've got a paper to finish. But because I'm just _that_ wonderful I'll let you have one anyway.

Don't worry, it won't take long at all - I love you.

Potter, you're _not_ amusing –

I'm not joking, I mean it.

But you _can't_ mean-

Yes, Lily, I _can_. I love you with all of my heart, and I _know_ that what I feel is real. I mean, I've had three years to think about it, and I know what true love is now.

I'm sorry, but I _really_ don't have time for -

True love is when no matter _how_ hard you try, you _can't_ make yourself fall out of love with her. True love is when you know in your gut that if you had to, you'd die for her. And true love is when you honestly can't _imagine_ living your life without her… it hurts too much.

James, _please_…

I didn't tell you all of this before now, because I wasn't sure if I could risk losing you as a friend… losing the privilege of being just a _small_ part of your life. But I've thought it over, and I _know_ now.

Know what?

That _you_... you're _worth_ the risk. So, Lily Evans, will you go out with me?

* * *

Well, that's all folks! Thank you all for reading, and congradulations on making it to the end.

While you're here, I just want you to know that I _may_ be adding some of the other requested chapters later on, but it isn't likely: I just feel like this is a good place to end it.

Also, if you're going to review any chapter at all, let it be this one: I'd love to hear anything and everything you have to say on the story, especially which chapters you enjoyed the most (hint hint)...

Live long and prosper =P


End file.
